


BiAlien Night at the Pony

by NomadicSurvivor



Series: Michael Guerin Week Series [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019, Roswell, guerinweek19, mgweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadicSurvivor/pseuds/NomadicSurvivor
Summary: Isobel flirts with Maria, Michael and Alex just want a quiet drink, Racist Hank has to try to mess it up - Michael to the rescue?





	BiAlien Night at the Pony

Alex walked into the Pony, easily finding Michael and Isobel sitting at a table. Michael’s face lit up when he saw Alex. Alex went to the bar, saying hello to Maria and ordering a round for the table. As he carried drinks over, he noticed the stiffness in Isobel’s posture.

“Hey, how goes things tonight?”

Michael nodded his thanks for his new drink as he went in for a quick hello kiss. Isobel nodded her thanks while trying to shake out her nervousness. Alex raised a questioning eye brow to Michael. He knew that since Noah, Isobel had been trying to figure out who she was now, what of her past was her, and what was Noah’s influence. But tonight she seemed more… jittery than usual.

Michael gave a knowing smirk and a subtle nod towards the bar and Maria.

Alex sat down and took a moment to think about that before commenting, not wanting to turn Isobel off as they were navigating their relationship with each other. He knew how important Isobel was to Michael, and wanted to get on with her.

“Isobel, how have you been? How are things going for you?” That seemed neutral enough an opening.

“How do you think things are going Alex? What makes you think something is going on? Why are you asking me that?” Apparently not a neutral opening. Alex looked over at Michael who jumped in to help.

“Is, Alex didn’t mean anything by it, I think he was just asking how you are doing.” 

Isobel at least had the awareness to look a bit embarrassed. “Right. I’m fine, thank you for asking Alex.” She took a sip of her drink and tried to subtly look over at the bar.

Michael smirked again, “Izzy, just go over and talk to her. It’s just Maria.”

Alex took a sip of his beer to keep the smirk from being too obvious.

Isobel had the worst poker face ever. “What are you talking about Michael? Why would I want to go and talk to Deluca? She doesn’t even like me. Her with her stupid ‘Regina George’ name calling – like we are still in high school or something.”

Alex just kept sipping his beer, hiding his smirk and silent chuckle.

Michael, however, was in full sibling goading mode.

“Isobel. There is nothing wrong with liking Deluca. She’s gorgeous.” He glanced nervously at Alex, glad that Alex was letting it go for the moment. “Are you embarrassed or ashamed of having feelings for Maria? As I told Max—” Michael choked a touch at their sibling’s name who wasn’t with them before pushing on with his thought. “We are literally…. Outsiders. I asked him if he was going to hold us to some outdated binary of sexuality. So what if you like Maria? So what if you want to jump, I don’t know, Valenti. Who cares? Who you like is like, a non-issue… although I’d have issue if you wanted to jump Valenti. I still don’t like that guy. He—”

Alex put his hand on Michael’s arm and interrupted, “Not the point of this conversation, Guerin. But he’s right, Isobel. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being bisexual, just like there’s nothing wrong with being gay. You like who you like and anyone who has a problem with that can get stuffed.”

Isobel sat looking at them both. Despite all their weird hiding and denying over the last while.. ok, decade, she had to admit that both Alex and Michael never hid from who they were and who they liked. Most of their hiding, from what she was able to piece together, stemmed more from Alex’s issues with his father.

She took a large gulp of her drink, slammed the glass onto the table, put her shoulders back and had her classic determined look on her face – the look and posture that meant she was about to get what she wanted. She stood up and walked over to the bar, only losing some of that confidence with each step.

Michael and Alex tried to watch without being too obvious. They couldn’t hear whatever Isobel said as her opening, but based on the sceptical look on Maria’s face that slowly morphed into an almost bashful smile as Isobel kept talking. Michael took on an almost proud look, a sibling watching his sister take another step towards her independence and figuring out who she was. Alex ran his hand up and down Michael’s arm, glad that Isobel wasn’t ashamed or avoiding her feelings. Alex knew that Isobel not being afraid of her feelings towards another woman equated to Michael seeing Isobel accepting him as well.

A couple rounds later, Alex and Michael were still hand in hand at the table enjoying casual conversation not about family issues, government conspiracies, or past problems. Isobel and Maria were practically giggling with each other in some very overt flirtatious behavior. Leave it to Racist Hank to kill the good vibes.

“When did the Pony become the queer bar??? I don’t know if I should start with kicking both of you fag’s ass or teach you two hotties why men is where it’s at?”

Alex glared at Hank, “Both of you fag’s ass? What kind of grammar… I don’t even know how to diagram that sentence.”

Hank looked confused. Maria looked ready to throw Hank out of the bar. Isobel looked like she was ready to melt Hank’s brain. Michael looked calm as a cucumber as he slowly took the last drag of his beer. He then slowly ran his hand down Alex’s back as he stood up and pulled himself around the table into the open space in the bar.

“Alex, you should call Cam to save her some time and save Maria the trouble. Hank here needs the lesson of ‘out and proud’. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten a drunk and disorderly.”


End file.
